1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a manufacturing method for an electron-emitting source. In particular, the present invention relates to a manufacturing method for an electron-emitting source of triode structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
The method of manufacturing an electron-emitting source using carbon nanotubes (CNT) as an emitter is already widely used in the field of FED (field emission display) diode structure. However, in the field of the CNT-FED of triode structure, it is very difficult to coat the CNT on the negative electrode because the gate hole in the above triode structure is smaller than 100 xcexcm. Therefore, it is very important to find an improved method to accurately coat the CNT on negative electrode.
The present invention is intended to overcome the above-described disadvantages.
Therefore, the first object of the present invention is to provide a manufacturing method for an electron-emitting source of triode structure, comprising the steps of forming a cathode layer on a substrate, forming a dielectric layer on the cathode layer, and positioning an opening in the dielectric layer to expose the cathode layer wherein the opening has a surrounding region and forming a gate layer on the dielectric layer, except on the surrounding region, forming a hydrophilic layer in the opening, forming a hydrophobic layer on the gate layer and the surrounding region wherein the hydrophobic layer contacts the ends of the hydrophilic layer, dispersing a carbon nanotube solution on the hydrophilic layer using ink jet printing; and executing a thermal process step, and removing the hydrophobic layer.
According to the present invention as described above, carbon nanotubes are accurately deposited over a large area using ink jet printing.
The second object of the present invention is to provide a manufacturing method for an electron-emitting source of triode structure, comprising the steps of forming a cathode layer on a substrate, forming a dielectric layer on the cathode layer, and positioning an opening in the dielectric layer to expose the cathode layer, wherein the opening has a surrounding region, forming a gate layer on the dielectric layer, except on the surrounding region, forming a sacrificial layer on the gate layer and the surrounding region, wherein the opening and the cathode layer are exposed, dispersing a carbon nanotube solution in the opening using screen printing, executing a thermal process step, and removing the sacrificial layer.
According to the present invention as described above, carbon nanotubes are successfully deposited over a large area using screen printing.
The third object of the present invention is to provide a manufacturing method for an electron-emitting source of triode structure, comprising the steps of forming a cathode layer on a substrate, forming a dielectric layer on the cathode layer, and positioning an opening in the dielectric layer to expose the cathode layer, wherein the opening has a surrounding region, forming a gate layer on the dielectric layer, except on the surrounding region, forming a carbon nanotube photoresist layer on the gate layer and covering the opening using spin coating, and patterning the carbon nanotubes photoresist layer in a predetermined pattern, and executing a thermal process step.
According to the present invention as described above, carbon nanotubes are successfully deposited over a large area using spin coating.
The fourth object of the present invention is to provide a manufacturing method for an electron-emitting source of triode structure, comprising the steps of forming a cathode layer on a substrate forming a dielectric layer on the cathode layer, and positioning an opening in the dielectric layer to expose the cathode layer, wherein the opening has a surrounding region, forming a gate layer on the dielectric layer, except on the surrounding region, forming a sacrificial layer on the gate layer and the surrounding region, wherein the opening is exposed, forming an adhesive layer in the opening, forming a carbon nanotube layer on the adhesive layer using an electrophoretic deposition step, executing a thermal process step, and removing the sacrificial layer.
According to the present invention as described above, carbon nanotubes are accurately deposited over a large area using electrophoretic deposition (EPD).